


Destinée désespérée

by rigellablackriddle



Series: Destined Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Potter, Dark Harry, Draco cousin, Family Drama, Futur painting, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Painting, Pregnant Harry, Regulus father, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigellablackriddle/pseuds/rigellablackriddle
Summary: "Partie 1 de la trilogie Destinée". Regulus Black n'était ni un homme gentil ni particulièrement compatissant. Mais un homme qui tenait à ses principes, ses décisions et sa famille. Et ce fut la raison pour laquelle, trois ans après la défaite de son Seigneur aux mains du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, que Regulus devint le père d'Harry Potter, le frère du BWL.





	Destinée désespérée

**Author's Note:**

> Explications:
> 
> La légende et la prophétie concerne le frère jumeau du soit-disant "survivant"; il s'agit de Hadrian Potter. Sa vie au sein de sa famille est horrible, mais il est un voyant et la Magie lui chuchote des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Il connait son destin et attend avec impatience son nouveau père que la Magie a choisi pour lui.

**Le 31 Octobre 1981,**  une légende a vu le jour.

La légende d'un sauveur aux yeux émeraudes triomphant et vainquant à quinze mois seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était une légende qui ferait ressortir le meilleur et le pire dans deux des plus anciennes et des plus nobles Maisons de la société sorcière: les Potter et les Black.

C'était un catalyseur de changement.

* * *

**Le 1er Novembre 1981** , le destin de cet enfant prophétisé s'est enclenché.

Le destin d'un voyant, né d'un destin émeraude, qui connaîtra l'abandon, la négligence et l'abus de ceux que la Magie avait choisi comme parents. Enfant, qui émergera des Ténèbres pour renaître sous un nouveau nom, sous une nouvelle identité et avec une nouvelle famille. Quelqu'un qui sera nécessaire à une société mourante de survivre.

C'était le destin d'un garçon solitaire qui déciderait du tournant de la guerre en cours.

C'était un destin annoncé il y a longtemps.

* * *

**Le 1er Septembre 1984** , le moment où la magie elle-même a accepté le vœu et les intentions d'un homme déterminé grâce à son acte de bonté. C'était le moment où la guerre était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

C'était un acte de bienveillance fait avec une conviction honnête qui sauverait des vies, celles du côté lumineux ainsi que de l'autre, celui des Ténèbres. Cet enfant et apportera une fin rapide et décisive à cette guerre terrible qui a duré depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

Mais, pour qui la victoire sera-t-elle annoncée?

C'était une réponse que seul un petit garçon aux yeux émeraudes savait.

Mais ses lèvres étaient scellées.

* * *

**Regulus Arcturus Black** , âgé de vingt et un ans, était plongé dans ses pensées.

Cela n'était guère inhabituel.

Il y a trois heures, son frère aîné était retourné dans sa maison ancestrale pour la première fois en huit ans, mais malheureusement pas complètement de son plein gré. Une nécessité, née du désespoir le plus profond, l'avait ramené. Il était arrivé avec une grosse quantité de problèmes qui causeront bien des maux de tête à son petit frère. Néanmoins, voyant l'homme âgé si inhabituellement pâle et tremblant, Regulus avait daigné écouter son frère. Etant curieux et inquiet, il l'écouta pour savoir ce qui aurait bien pu contrarier son aîné. En effet, il était particulièrement surprenant de voir son frère sur le point de fondre en larmes alors qu'il était un homme hautain et arrogant.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu rassembler, Sirius avait voulu surprendre les marmots des Potter et était arrivé sans s'annoncer. Ainsi, il avait été témoin d'une chose vraiment horrible: son meilleur ami, quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un frère, battant sa propre chair et son propre sang, son plus jeune fils, jusqu'à ce que ce petit dos soit déchiré et baigné de sang.

Regulus soupira.

Famille ... quelle chose épuisante.

Il les aimait tous, mais il était à peu près sûr que chaque cheveu gris qu'il avait reçu prématurément en était la raison.

Pourquoi encore n'avait-il pas rejeté la seigneurie Black? Ah oui, parce que Sirius aurait été encore pire que Regulus pour diriger la famille.

Pourtant, Regulus avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius aussi perturbé et désespéré. Oh, il avait toujours su qu'une fois que Sirius aurait des enfants, il serait un père terrifiant, et être parrain avait déjà changé son frère aîné d'une manière qu'il ne pensait pas particulièrement possible ou réaliste dans cette vie. Mais un tel attachement émotionnel était plus que surprenant; c'était vraiment inquiétant.

Les Blacks étaient légendaires pour leur folie et la loyauté de leur famille.

Et Sirius ... eh bien, après la façon dont son enfance et ses gènes l'avaient façonné, n'était pas exactement le plus ... sain d'esprit.

Regulus se recroquevilla, n'osant même pas regarder l'état dans lequel était Sirius, qui était apparemment déjà au bord de sa santé mentale.

* * *

**Regulus**  avait peur pour le reste de santé mentale qui restait à son frère et de ce qui pourrait arrive si il décidait de refuser la demande de son frère aîné qui était d'adopter son filleul comme son propre fils.

En tant qu'héritier Black, sa situation était déjà assez compliquée.

Le garçon Potter en question était le jumeau du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, la source de la supposée disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Adopter l'enfant pourrait s'avérer difficile. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas ... eh bien, Regulus n'avait jamais toléré la maltraitance des enfants, peu importe l'affiliation magique de l'enfant, et il était plus que réticent à commencer maintenant, malgré le statut de sang et la parenté indésirable de l'enfant en question. La maltraitance des enfants était le crime le plus impardonnable à ses yeux.

Merde, Sirius ... il avait vraiment du talent pour rendre les situations désagréables encore plus difficiles.

C'était terriblement exaspérant.

Parfois, il détestait vraiment son frère ... surtout quand il était, tristement souvent, la raison même pour laquelle Regulus consommait sans cesse des potions de maux de tête.

Il y avait pas mal de blancs et de choses qui n'allaient pas dans la demande de son frère. Mais avant même qu'il ait continué à développer son opinion, il devait décider s'il voulait adopter le sang de l'enfant ou non. Regulus en tant que père ... eh bien, il ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer ça. Pas vraiment.

Néanmoins, comme cela a été si souvent dit, il suffisait parfois que le bon enfant réveille les pulsions et les instincs parentaux flétris et cachés.

En conclusion ... oh, absolument merveilleux. Pourquoi?

Merde, pourquoi?

Il n'appréciait vraiment pas la seule solution qu'il lui restait.

Reconnaissance.

Adoption.

* * *

Dans la pensine (scène que Sirius a surprise plus tôt dans l'histoire).

 **Des yeux furieux**  regardaient d'un air sombre un homme à lunettes aux cheveux bruns utiliser une ceinture de cuir brune et fouetter impitoyablement un petit enfant aux yeux verts, des plaies sanglantes faisaient de plus en plus leurs apparitions sur le petit dos frêle, pâle et meurtri. Regulus serra violemment les dents. Il faisait un terrible effort pour ne pas toutes les compter.

C'était écœurant et horrifiant.

Il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge contractée et sèche.

Un homme adulte, un parent, battait son propre fils, son plus jeune enfant impuissant, et cela faisait bouillonner le sang de Regulus. Il n'était pas un homme très compatissant, mais même sans cela, il a presque pleuré des larmes amères pour ce petit garçon cassé. Aucun bruit, aucun gémissement, ni sanglot, ni cri ne s'échappait de ces lèvres roses. Il restait terriblement silencieux, trop pour que se ne soit normal pour une personne dans cette situation.

Apathique.

Traumatisé.

Il avait regardé, presque impuissant dans sa fureur croissante, l'enfant pendant presque trois heures maintenant.

Au cours de ces trois heures, il était arrivé à une réalisation horrible.

Les Potter étaient des imbéciles. Et devraient être castré de la pire manière afin d'épargner tous les autres enfants. Vraiment. Ce serait une bénédiction cosmique.

Regulus ne serait pas opposé à l'exécution de cette idée et y aurait participé avec joie.

Ils avaient devant eux un joyau incommensurable, un enfant serein, intelligent, dévoué et bien élevé, et ces Potter choisissaient d'adorer le gamin plus âgé, en réalité embarrassant, pathétique, quémandeur, mal élevé et sans la moindre once d'intelligence. Peu importe ce que faisait le petit, son plus vieux frère était toujours loué comme un dieu vivant et toujours acquitté de toutes erreurs commises, le blâme reposait directement sur de petites épaules trop épuisées, trop frêles et douloureuses pour se battre.

Il avait vu l'enfant étudier seul les livres de l'école élémentaire sans difficulté, l'avait regardé ranger sa petite chambre, de la taille d'un placard à balais, cuisiner même quand il ne pouvait même pas atteindre le poêle, ...

Si le plaidoyer de Sirius n'avait pas suffi à le secouer, être témoin de ce petit moment d'enfer que cet enfant a subi, avait amplement suffi. Un enfant, un tout-petit de quatre ans à peine, avait vraiment été forcé de survivre, était une preuve plus que logique pour que le garçon soit retiré de cet environnement toxique et violent.

À présent. Regulus Black était bel et bien au-delà de la simple colère et était depuis longtemps devenu complètement furieux. Lui, Regulus, quand il était encore un enfant et qu'il était impuissant contre sa propre mère, il avait toujours su que le traitement odieux de son frère était inacceptable et largement responsable de la façon dont Sirius tournait le dos à leur famille. Ce fut seulement après que Sirius se soit enfui et que lord Charlus Potter ait menacé leur père et leur mère d'un appel de garde devant le Magenmagot, si Regulus avait appris le terme «abus» et ce qu'il impliquait.

Ce que son frère avait été forcé d'affronter.

Jour pour jour.

Seul.

Il n'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère.

Pas même après sa mort.

Dès ce premier jour, les abus, en particulier des enfants, avaient été à la hauteur des «Impardonnables» en ce qui le concernait.

Regulus ne permettrait pas à cette horreur abominable de continuer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se rassembler. En les ré-ouvrant à nouveau, il regarda étonnamment droit dans les orbes verts envoûtants. Des orbes qui calmement et sciemment retournèrent son regard.

Intéressant.

Lord Black avait pris sa décision.

Il espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait jamais à le regretter.

... il ne le le fera jamais.

_" Tu es Harry Sirius Potter."_

Des yeux verts et sereins se mirent à cligner tandis qu'il haussait les épaules.

Regulus devait admettre: l'enfant était beau.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de l'admirer auparavant, distrait par l'horreur pétrifiante qui se manifestait à travers la cruauté qui se passait dans cette maison, mais il pouvait le faire maintenant, et il devait admettre qu'il était absolument hypnotisé. Il n'y avait pas de question sur les gènes que le garçon possédait. Les gènes de Dorea Black étaient très présents chez son plus jeune petit-fils. Là où le plus vieux jumeau avait pris l'apparence de son père en sécurité pour les cheveux roux, le plus jeune avait sauté ses parents et avait clairement absorbé son ascendance Black. Cheveux noirs brillants sauvages, yeux vert Serpentard, peau pâle et un délicate construit dévastateur combiné avec des traits faussement délicats. D'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et une adoption de sang ne ferait que les raffiner.

L'enfant acquiesça silencieusement en réponse à sa question. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez le garçon.

Ses yeux ne semblaient pas simplement sereins ou à l'aise; il semblait être presque en transe, une certaine lueur vacillante sur ses yeux, comme si la moitié de son esprit demeurait dans ce monde. Comme s'il voyait au-delà de la couche de réalité qui leur était ouverte.

Regulus ressentit un moment d'anticipation satisfaite et de jubilation sauvage. D'une certaine façon, il savait juste qu'il avait bien choisi.

 _"Voulez-vous partir?"_  Un petit hochement de tête.

_"Es-tu prêt à abandonner ta famille de sang et à devenir mon fils?"_

Les yeux verts brillaient d'amusement et d'excitation alors qu'un rire vraiment ravi traversait délicatement les lèvres roses de l'enfant et qu'une délicate main pâle glissait avec confiance dans sa plus grande main, presque avalée, avant qu'une voix mélancolique ne lui réponde assurément.

_" Oui s'il vous plaît."_

* * *

**Regulus**  le savait, était conscient des limites et des réserves possibles qu'il rencontrerait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit facile. Mais il n'était pas seul dans cette entreprise.

Regulus avait préparé la potion d'adoption de sang dès que possible, avait fait les papiers à l'avance pour être immédiatement envoyés au ministère une fois que le rituel avait pris de façon irréversible et, après quelques appels secrets, réussi à s'assurer qu'après l'approbation, si les papiers avaient été perdus par accident ou de manière permanente, seuls les gobelins de Gringotts auraient des doublons et seraient conscients du changement de son statut familial.

Sirius était en train de chercher Hadrian, qui a dû attendre anxieusement pendant trois jours après leur petite conversation.

Malheureusement, en raison du statut de célébrité des Potter et de leur importance politique en tant que parents du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, l'enfant a dû être pris de telle sorte que les Potter abandonnent volontairement et irrévocablement toute revendication de sang qu'ils avaient sur Hadrien.

Et ils devaient le faire d'une manière que Mère Magie acceptait et bénissait leurs nouveaux liens familiers.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre.

* * *

**Soudainement** , la cheminée rugit en flammes vertes et son frère aîné fit un pas chancelant sur, apparaissant encore plus hagard et se précipita qu'auparavant. Contre sa poitrine soulevée, couvrant son front, il tenait un petit paquet vêtu, assez grand pour envelopper un bambin malnutri de quatre ans.

Une petite main blanche sortit du paquet et tapota la joue enfoncée de son frère.

 _"Pa'foo '?"_ , vint la voix mélodieuse et mélodieuse de son futur fils.

Regulus se déplaça rapidement dans la pièce et aida son frère secoué à s'asseoir, le soulageant du petit garçon tout en le faisant.

Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant endormi dans ses bras, les yeux écarquillés de voir le garçon si pâle et faible qu'il s'enfermait encore plus maladivement qu'avant, et de retour à Sirius choqué qui tremblait terriblement, semblant avoir vu un fantôme malveillant.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

 _"Siri?"_ , Il a poussé doucement, et a rapidement reculé quand la tête de son frère aîné s'est relevée, les yeux gris sombres et dilatés dans l'épuisement et la rage suffocante.

 _"Reg ...",_  la voix de son frère était roque et étranglée. Regulus bougea sans réfléchir et s'agenouilla devant Sirius, regardant attentivement et réconfortant.

Il aurait pris les mains de Sirius dans le sien, essayé d'aider à enraciner l'homme enragé, mais il n'osait pas briser les poings blancs que l'autre avait formés, mordant dans les paumes. Au moins, il n'a pas dessiné de sang.

Une petite bénédiction.

 _"Reg ...",_  murmura de nouveau Sirius, encore plus d'urgence, des yeux torturés cherchant les plus jeunes, débordant de dévastation sans obstruction.

_"Reggie ... ils - James - ils ... ils l'ont désavoué."_

_" Quoi?"_  Regulus était plus que choqué.

Personne dans leur bon sens ne désavouerait un si jeune enfant. C'était un geste extrêmement dangereux, tellement dangereux que le choc de la renonciation pouvait tuer l'enfant.

C'était un miracle que l'enfant n'était pas mort!

Merde, Potter Senior était encore plus inutile qu'il ne le pensait.

 _"Pourquoi?"_ , a exigé Regulus.

_"Je - je venais juste de parler avec James de m'avoir confié la garde de Harry, et - et je venais juste de le voir - de l'entendre renier Harry. Je demandais de savoir pourquoi il ferait quelque chose de si terrible et dit-il - il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire honte au nom de Potter en hébergeant un sorcier noir."_

Magicien des ténèbres? La magie de l'enfant était impressionnante neutre.

Sirius se lécha les lèvres.

_"Harry est un fourchelangue."_

_"… quoi? Comment? Le dernier fourchelang connu avait été Le Seigneur des Ténèbres!"_

Son Seigneur!

C'était un trait exclusif à la lignée des Serpentard

... mais les enfants étaient des jumeaux.

Hadrian ressemblait à un Black à un degré de questionnement.

... mais l'arbre généalogique aurait montré si l'un des frères ou un autre parent avait engendré l'enfant.

Non

... la filiation du garçon était en effet incontestable, et le resterait même après l'adoption d'Hadrien par Regulus.

Incroyable

... un autre fourchelangue.

_"Reggie ..."_

Regulus reporta son attention sur son frère aîné qui fixait l'enfant dans ses bras, se tortillant après avoir libéré la masse de cheveux et le doux petit visage.

Sirius tendit une main et caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant endormi.

_"Harry est l'enfant le plus doux que je connaisse."_

Regulus acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Même si son expérience était limitée, il devait convenir qu'Hadrian était beaucoup plus doux que Nymphadora ou Draco.

 _"Il est un fourchelang, et j'ai toujours dit que les fourchelangues sont mauvais, mais mon filleul est tout sauf mauvais, il est un cadeau précieux, il est ma vie. Alors si je me suis trompé à ce sujet, si j'ai mal jugé beaucoup de gens basés sur des préjugés »_ , la voix de Sirius semblait si petite et perdue.

_"De combien de vies innocentes ai-je fait l'enfer juste ... juste parce que j'étais trop borné pour voir qu'il y a plus d'une vérité et plus d'un côté à chaque opinion?"_

Et n'était-ce pas une question chargée? Ils avaient été de différents côtés de la guerre et avaient des points de vue différents.

Regulus aimait son frère aîné, mais il en savait assez des abus et des séquelles d'un tel traumatisme pour en déduire avec succès que le traitement violent de leur mère et la négligence volontaire de leur père avaient laissé un traumatisme catastrophique sur la psyché de l'homme.

Sirius avait été très jeune quand il avait pris pour mépriser tout ce que sa famille représentait, dans le but de contrarier sa mère et de prendre ses distances avec les horreurs de son enfance.

Il avait désespérément cherché un échappatoire. Echappatoire qu'il a trouvé chez James Charlus Potter, âgé de onze ans, fils de Lord Charlus Potter et de sa femme Dorea Potter née Black.

Il avait vu un garçon de son âge qui était aimé, protégé et soigné par sa famille, un garçon aussi de descendance Black. Mais cela ne faisait que distancer Sirius de sa famille d'autant plus.

Etant trié àGryffondor, Sirius a commencé à distinguer le bon et le juste pour la lumière et le mal pour l'obscurité. Son monde avait été noir et blanc depuis si longtemps. P

our être forcé de remettre en question les idéaux mêmes dans lesquels son esprit et son cœur avaient été enracinés la tension et le stress étaient évidents sur sa forme hagarde.

* * *

**_"Pa'foo"?_**  Ils regardèrent tous deux le petit enfant qui fixait sévèrement le frère aîné de Regulus.

Sirius sourit doucement et se pencha. Seulement pour se faire gifler le nez - comme un chien se conduisant mal.

Regulus cligna des yeux et éclata de rire alors que son frère regardait avec stupéfaction le bambin et massait son nez douloureusement agité.

Dans la guerre, les deux parties ont tort, et les deux parties ont raison: la guerre c'est la conviction, c'est laid, il n'y a jamais de vrais vainqueurs, parce que les deux camps ont déjà perdu quand ils sont entrés dans un tel conflit.

Brusquement, Regulus rejoignit son frère en fixant avec stupéfaction ce petit visage sévère. L'enfer …? Les yeux, trop vieux et trop peinés et trop savants, regardaient calmement.

Non, cet enfant n'était pas normal par n'importe quel bout de ce mot.

Pas normal du tout.

Même en ignorant la merveilleuse sagesse de cette déclaration, la mode calme et l'articulation immaculée n'étaient pas des manières qu'un enfant en bas âge devrait être capable de projeter. Et honnêtement, malgré la ramification inconnue que cette conclusion présentait, Regulus était tellement curieux de résoudre l'énigme qu'il avait été doué.

 _"Notre petit garçon intelligent a raison"_ , acquiesça-t-il, et il regarda sérieusement son frère.

« _Dans la guerre, personne n'a raison ou tort, nous nous sommes simplement battus pour nos croyances, peu importe lesquelles ... Et oui, nous avons fini de différents côtés, mais nous étions et sommes encore de la famille."_

Sirius garda le silence avant de répondre lentement et délibérément:

_«Dès le moment où les jumeaux sont nés, je me suis senti connecté à Harry, il est devenu ma lumière, mon fils dans tout sauf le sang, j'ai toujours aimé son frère, mais Harry ... si profondément, ça me fait parfois peur, j'ai fait des erreurs que je ne pourrai jamais expier, des erreurs dont il devrait me tenir responsable, mais je vais essayer de faire les choses correctement et je ferai ce que je crois être le juste, peu importe ce que disent les autres ... Ma loyauté repose sur Harry ... et ma famille, je ne le laisserai jamais partir"._

Sirius leva les yeux.

Il avait l'air écrasé mais déterminé.

_"Je t'ai manqué Reggie, j'ai fait une horrible et cruelle erreur en laissant les préjugés troubler mon amour pour mon petit frère, mais plus maintenant... Tu devras t'habituer à moi à partir d'aujourd'hui, parce que je suis sûr que je ne vais jamais laisser l'un de vous."_

Regulus sourit légèrement tremblant. Huh. Ce ... c'était le frère qu'il avait manqué.

C'était l'homme qu'il a toujours su que son frère aîné pourrait être. P

lacer les besoins de l'enfant au-dessus des siens en homme mûr qui, après avoir reçu une main dure de la réalité, cherchait des réponses objectives et fixait ses priorités sans remords, sans peur de prendre la route plus difficile pour se regarder dans le miroir.

 _« Alors tu seras à nouveau son parrain, oncle Pa'foo? »_ , Plaisanta Regulus à demi-voix. Sirius renifla inélégamment.

 _"Essayez de choisir n'importe qui sauf moi, Reggie, et je vais cuisiner un repas à trois plats et vous gaver de force",_  menaça Sirius avec un sourire.

Regulus frissonna - cuisine et Sirius dans la même phrase provoquèrent des cauchemars.

Dans le sens littéral. Après dix ans, il faisait toujours des cauchemars!

... de l'eau inoffensive brûlant du violet vif

... de la viande bleue fossilisée qui brille de mille feux lorsque la lumière la frappe directement

... une soupe d'orange élastique essayant d'échapper au bol

... un gâteau rose qui bouillonne

... Des cauchemars!

Regulus secoua la tête dans une tentative désespérée pour effacer les souvenirs inquiétants avant de remettre Hadrian à Sirius, se leva.

* * *

**Il jeta**  de la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée.

Agenouillé, il appela le Manoir Malfoy et donna des instructions à l'elfe de maison à l'allure un peu démoniaque qui sembla informer la dépêche de Lady Malfoy que Lord Black avait demandé sa présence.

C'était l'heure.

Laissant la cheminée aussi immaculée qu'il était entré, il se retourna pour voir Hadrian et Sirius se serrer les uns contre les autres.

" _Sirius, tes robes de cérémonie sont dans ta chambre, allons-nous changer, nous commencerons le rituel dès que la future marraine d'Hadrien sera là, tu nous trouveras dans la chambre rituelle_. "

Sirius hocha la tête, donna à Hadrian un baiser persistant et rassurant sur le front et alla s'habiller pour l'occasion.

Resté seul avec l'enfant, il prit le garçon aux cheveux noirs et l'installa solidement sur sa hanche.

Un sourire de contestation se vola sur ses lèvres alors que le minuscule visage s'enfonçait profondément dans son flanc et que ses bras minces essayaient de se faufiler dans son milieu, pour se contenter d'une moue pour que ses poings pâles restent fermement sur sa robe.

Il pourrait vraiment s'habituer à ça.

La cheminée flambait de nouveau en vert et en sortit une des femmes les plus formidables qu'il ait jamais eu le grand plaisir de connaître. Une femme qui avait l'intelligence trompeuse pour suivre son apparence à couper le souffle. Une femme noire au vrai sang.

_"Narcissa."_

_"Regulus."_

Elle s'approcha de lui, ses élégantes robes de cérémonie blanches se déplaçant comme de l'eau qui coulait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Une fois assez proches, ils se saluaient traditionnellement; un baiser hautain sur chaque joue. Puis, elle se pencha et regarda attentivement l'enfant à moitié caché sur sa hanche avant de sourire doucement.

Les yeux verts Serpentard rencontrent son regard gris clair sans broncher.

" _Bonjour petite Hadrien",_  elle se présenta doucement.

_"Je suis ta Tante Cissy, je serai toujours là pour toi, c'est une promesse."_

Les lèvres boudeuses et rosées se répandent lentement en un sourire ravi.

Les deux d'entre eux ont crocheté leurs doigts ensemble; une belle promesse, qui signifie tellement plus pour un enfant abandonné.

Narcissa et Regulus partageaient un regard heureux sur le doux rire qui sonnait librement dans la pièce.

Un pas de plus vers la famille.

* * *

**La chambre rituelle prête**  était faiblement éclairée à la lueur des sept bougies blanches.

Regulus et Hadrian se tenaient au milieu d'un cercle de craie runique dessiné sur le sol de marbre noir, un délicat gobelet d'or entre eux.

Une potion rouge mijotait à l'intérieur, crachant des étincelles dorées encore et encore.

Ils étaient tous deux vêtus d'une robe de cérémonie simple, blanche et cérémonieuse.

Narcissa et Sirius, pareillement vêtus, se tenaient à gauche et à droite, formant les quatre points focaux; Nord, Est, Sud et Ouest, ou Terre, Vent, Feu et Eau. Les bougies scintillaient dans une brise invisible.

Chaque son semblait être aspiré hors de la chambre.

Regulus commença lentement mais régulièrement à entonner les mots anciens, sa voix plus profonde et plus énergique qu'avant, renforcée considérablement par sa magie.

Les mots latins roulaient couramment sur sa langue, frais et chaud et léger et lourd comme jamais auparavant, alors qu'il jurait solennellement devant les entités de magie, de vie et de mort, d'aimer, de chérir et de protéger cet enfant, de fournir et prenez soin de lui comme de sa chair et de son sang.

Il sentit la magie s'emparer de lui, sentit comment elle tordait son pouvoir et s'entrelaçait avec la magie de l'enfant. Ses yeux ont presque roulé en arrière quand il a senti la puissance d'une magnifique magie enivrante, délicieusement fraîche et puissante inonder son corps.

Il pouvait à peine respirer en extase. Forgé de tremblements, il utilisa le poignard rituel pour se couper lui-même et Hadrien sur leurs paumes et laisser entrer exactement trois gouttes de sang dans la potion bouillonnante.

La couleur changea instantanément, devenant rouge-or, et Regulus tenait le gobelet avec précaution pendant que Narcissa et Sirius juraient leurs serments comme parrains et laissaient leur magie libre de commencer et reconnaissaient la promesse qui avait lieu.

Des brins dorés de magie se sont formés de manière réconfortante et ont lié les deux adultes et l'enfant dans une promesse incassable qui ne pouvait être reniée par de simples moyens mortels.

Le serment était scellé.

En soulevant le gobelet, il aida Hadrian à le boire. L'enfant grimaça au goût, mais ne se plaignit pas.

Remarquable.

Il a fallu peu de temps avant que la douleur commence à épouser ces traits nobles et, comme ils l'avaient prévu, l'oubli a pris la conscience des garçons, lui laissant échapper la douleur de son corps et la magie s'adaptant au sang nouveau et éveillé de son corps.

Il s'effondra complètement dans les bras de son nouveau père et commença lentement à convulser.

Un léger éclat doré s'installa sur la forme minuscule tandis que le garçon changeait devant leurs yeux.

Maintenant, cela montrerait à quel point il a pris du sang noir.

Regulus, Sirius et Narcissa regardèrent sans perdre haleine quand Harry Sirius Potter disparut pour toujours sous leurs yeux, cessant simplement d'exister, et de ses restes Hadrian Regulus Black émergea comme une étoile brillante.

Ses cheveux noirs ont pris une teinte bleuâtre et ont grandi pour se déposer dans des vagues légèrement sauvages tombant à sa clavicule proéminente.

Les os fragiles et les traits délicats devinrent encore plus fins et plus éthérés; sa peau pâle se transformait en une précieuse nuance de porcelaine complétant audacieusement ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Les changements étaient des améliorations de son apparence déjà apparente, mais néanmoins ils semblaient transformer tout son être. Il avait l'air tout simplement incroyable.

Personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était en effet le fils de Lord Regulus Arcturus Blacks.

La ressemblance était incroyablement troublante maintenant. C'était comme regarder son propre visage il y a dix-sept ans, seulement une version plus efféminée.

La brillance dorée disparut dès que la grimace douloureuse disparut du visage de l'enfant, laissant un Hadrien endormi derrière lui. Regulus leva doucement son fils.

La crainte l'envahit et un sourire aveuglant illumina son visage à la pensée d'une prise de conscience et il s'arrêta un moment, goûtant les mots sans bruit sur sa langue.

Son fils.

Son Hadrien.

Incroyable.

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu d'enfant, avait raisonné qu'il accomplissait seulement son devoir et sa responsabilité en tant que Lord Black à un enfant de sa lignée qui était dans le besoin, adhérant aux souhaits de ses frères de garder la paix de leur propre lien et empêchant un enfant impuissant de l'abus qui détruirait une vie innocente, mais ces sentiments ... sachant que le garçon était sa propre chair et son sang maintenant, son amour, son à chérir, à protéger et à guider, son ...

Il ignora ses familles qui connaissaient les regards et berça doucement son fils contre sa poitrine, sentant la lueur dans son cœur, un cœur qu'il pensait avoir ratatiné depuis longtemps.

C'était tellement agréable, alors ... c'est vrai.

Ce ... c'était la meilleure décision qu'il n'ait jamais prise.

Et il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Son fils.

Son Hadrien.

* * *

**Certains**  croient en la prophétie.

Certains croient au destin.

En ce moment même, le destin est intervenu et une prophétie s'est alors brisée.

Avec un acte de bonté, né de l'obligation, de l'opinion personnelle et de la curiosité, la Maison Black avait inconsciemment choisi de s'élever au sommet de leur monde, tandis que la Maison Potter avait irrévocablement perdu son espoir méconnu et amorcé sa descente dans la honte, scandale et fuir.

* * *

**Un petit garçon aux yeux d'émeraude**  sourit chaleureusement contre la poitrine de son nouveau père.

Le destin lui avait appris le désespoir, et le destin le récompensait maintenant avec l'amour.

L'équilibre devait toujours être maintenu, c'était la leçon qu'il avait apprise, les côtés avaient été choisis et la roue de la Fortune avait commencé à tourner sans considération pour le vieil homme perturbateur et les non-parents abusifs prétentieux.

Sans le savoir, la guerre avait été décidée au moment où une potion d'argent et d'or touchait des lèvres semblables à des pétales. Hadrian, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentait vraiment en paix.

Après des années de désespoir, de persévérance et en connaissant son destin, il était enfin à sa place. Il était enfin à la maison.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ La suite dans "Destinée et déliverance" et "Destinée et la chute" ~


End file.
